Brand New Day
by Malhow
Summary: Hier soir quand je me suis faufilé dans tes draps, j’ai eu l’impression de retrouver ton odeur sur moi. J’ai pleuré toute la nuit... OS HP/DM


**Titre:** Brand New Day

**Genre:** Romance

**Paring:** HP/DM

**Rating: **M

**Disclamer:** Tout à JKR

**Note :** Cet OS n'est pas corrigé, donc je vous présente mes excuses en avance pour les fautes que vous allez sans doute découvrir. Néanmoins, bonne lecture !

Brand New Day

Les mains dans les poches, la tête enfuie dans mon écharpe, je marche seul dans la neige. Je t'attends. On m'a dit que tu revenais aujourd'hui alors je t'attends. Depuis deux ans.

La neige recouvre l'entièreté du parc de Poudlard, et je souris tristement face à ce spectacle. Autrefois, je n'aimais pas la neige parce qu'elle me faisait penser à toi. A présent, je l'aime pour la même raison.

Elle est tellement froide qu'elle me brûle la peau, comme quand je caressais ton corps.

Durant le laps de temps que tu es parti, je me suis sans cesse répéter que ton absence ne pouvait qu'être bénéfique pour moi. Je pouvais enfin profiter de ma liberté sans souffrir de toi. Mais à chaque fois, je me demandais qui j'essayais vraiment de convaincre.

Je t'en veux de m'avoir abandonné alors que tu me promettais le contraire. Je t'en veux de m'avoir laissé tomber, ce fameux matin de Décembre où je me suis réveillé seul dans ton grand lit froid. Et je m'en veux de m'endormir chaque soir depuis deux ans, dans ce même lit, en espérant te sentir à mes côtés à mon réveil.

Hier soir quand je me suis faufilé dans tes draps, j'ai eu l'impression de retrouver ton odeur sur moi. J'ai pleuré toute la nuit.

Tout à l'heure, en arrivant dans la grande salle, je me suis fait engueuler par Hermione à cause de toi. Si j'ai mal, c'est de ta faute.

_« -Harry je peux savoir ce que tu as fait cette nuit ?_

_- Mmh…_

_- Tu t'es vu dans un miroir ? Harry, je suis en train de te parler ! _

_- Hermione, laisse-moi manger s'il te plait._

_- Ecoute… Nous ne pouvons plus admettre de te voir dans cet état. Tu te laisses aller, tu ne ressemble même plus à rien. Mais regarde-toi enfin ! Dis nous au moins ce qu'on peut faire pour t'aider !_

_- Foutez moi la paix, j'ai pas besoin d'aide ! Raah ! »_

Mais qu'est ce que tu voulais que je lui dise ?

Et pourtant j'ai essayé de guérir de toi, je peux te le jurer. Durant les six premiers mois, j'ai ruminé ma colère et ma tristesse. Pendant les six mois suivant, je me suis perdu maintes fois dans d'autres bras que les tiens. J'ai couché avec des filles, des garçons nuit et jour pour effacer ton visage dans ma tête. Mais ca n'a pas marché, bien au contraire.

Ensuite j'ai arrêté. Ca ne servait à rien, je ne voulais pas d'eux. Il n'y avait toujours eu qu'une seule personne dans ma tête et dans mon cœur.

Regarde ce que tu as fait de moi.

Hier, j'étais toujours à la recherche d'un moyen quelconque pour t'arracher de pensées. Maintenant je sais que tu reviens, alors à présent je cherche un moyen de me venger du mal que tu m'as fait.

Tu sais que tu me rends malade ? Qui aurait cru un jour que mon amour pour toi me donnerais envie de t'égorger.

J'ai perdu mes amis peu à peu, je crois que je ne trouvais pas le soutien que j'avais besoin. Où je ne te trouvais pas toi tout simplement. Je n'en sais trop rien.

_« - Salut, Harry._

_- Ron._

_- Tu ne veux pas qu'on aille faire un tour ? Je voudrais te parler de quelque chose._

_- Ca ne peut pas attendre ? Je suis un peu occupé là. _

_- Non Harry, après il sera trop tard._

_- Hum… Bon. Pas longtemps dans ce cas. »_

Je l'ai suivit à travers les couloirs, jusqu'à quand il s'est tourné vers moi.

_« - Voilà, Hermione et moi, on a surpris une conversation des Serpentard tout à l'heure._

_- Et ? Viens-en au fait Ron._

_- Ils parlaient de Malfoy._

_-…_

_- Il revient aujourd'hui._

_-…_

_- Harry, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe ou ce qu'il s'est passé entre Malfoy et toi. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, ca va te permettre de passer a autre chose. Peut être que tu es simplement frustré de n'avoir pas pu te défouler sur lui pendant autant de temps ? Ah ! Je blague 'Ry, me regarde pas comme ca. Et si tu me disais plutôt quel est ton foutu problème ?_

_- Oh arrête tes conneries Ron, c'est Hermione qui t'envoi c'est ca ? Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas bien, mais tu le sais depuis des mois. Alors pourquoi tu viens me parler maintenant ? Tu sais quoi, vas la rejoindre, et surtout, laisse moi tranquille !_

_- Mais arrête de t'énerver ! Merde, c'est quoi ton soucis avec Malfoy à la fin ?!_

_- Mais qu'est ce que tu veux savoir au juste ? Que c'est un connard ? Tu le sais déjà très bien ! Hein ? Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir que tu ne sais pas déjà ?! Qu'il m'a brisé le cœur peut être ?! C'est ca ?! Ah ca t'en fous une hein et bien voilà, t'es heureux de l'apprendre ?! Malfoy est un enfoiré et je suis amoureux de lui putain ! Maintenant BARRE TOI ! »_

Et là, il m'a frappé au visage avant de courir. Ron m'as frappé. Je n'ai pas été très subtil, certes, mais jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'il puisse me toucher de cette manière…

Après cette discussion, je suis allé faire un tour dehors pour me changer les idées et Hermione est venu me trouver, encore.

Elle a mis sa main sur mon épaule et m'as dit que ca faisait longtemps qu'elle savait. Je suppose qu'elle parlait de toi et moi. Elle pense que Ron n'est pas prêt pour accepter ca.

Et alors ?

_« - Tu verras Harry, il te retrouvera. Il viendra te rechercher, il viendra t'aimer à nouveau._

_- Je n'ai pas besoin de tes belles paroles._

_- Ne t'en fais pas, vous ne vous séparerez plus… »_

Je lui ai menti, et elle le savait. C'est puéril je sais, mais c'est vrai que j'avais besoin de ses belles paroles. Même si elles sont fausses, même si elles font plus de mal que de bien, j'en avais besoin. Pour ne pas oublier que tu existes vraiment, même encore maintenant et que tu as su m'apporter du bien.

Je me demande ce que tu fais, là en ce moment. Peut être que tu penses a moi qui sait, étant donné que tu seras a mes côtés dans peu de temps… Enfin quand je dis à mes côtés, façon de voir les choses quoi.

Tu sais que, le soir, je regarde souvent les étoiles en espérant que tu les regardes aussi. Et je m'imagine, que ca nous rapproche. Qu'en faisant ça, il y a un lien qui nous unis irrémédiablement l'un vers l'autre. Qu'est ce que c'est con.

Mais tu me manques. Et ca me tue. J'ai beau le nier autant que possible, tout chez toi provoque le manque en moi. C'est encore pire le soir, quand je suis seul. Dés que je me couche, j'ai l'impression d'entrer dans un autre univers, ma vue se brouille et je suis dans un état second. Je tremble et je n'arrive pas à me rendre compte de ce qu'il y a autours de moi. Quelques fois, des éclats de lumière viennent me frapper mais ca ne fait pas mal. Ce n'est que lorsque je me réveille de mes cauchemar que je reviens complètement à moi.

Comme si mes cauchemars étaient le déclencheur de la réalité.

Je n'étais pas comme ca quand tu étais là. Et je ne fais ni plus ni moins de cauchemars qu'avant, ils ont juste quelques peu changés…

Mh, il y a du mouvement dehors. Tes amis sont là. Le sont-ils toujours au fait ? Ils sont à l'entrée du château, Parkinson trépigne sur place, Zabini à l'air de se torturer les doigts et Nott, lui ne bouge pas.

Serais-tu en chemin ?

Cette perspective de te revoir dans peu de temps me donne une montée d'adrénaline.

Je vais me poser près du lac, ainsi je serais loin de l'endroit d'où tu viendras et j'ai envie de voir notre rocher. Celui sur lequel on se couchait tout les deux, pour regarder les étoiles. J'aimais beaucoup ces moments-là même s'ils nous donnaient une fausse impression d'être seul au monde.

_« - Hé… Elle était belle celle-là, tu l'as vue ?_

_- Mh… Oui. Elle était très belle._

_- Harry, tu t'endors._

_- Nn… Non, je profite de tes bras._

_- Ah, alors pourquoi tes yeux se ferment-ils ?_

_- Bien, c'est pour mieux ressentir la chaleur de ton corps, tout simplement._

_- Harry, endors-toi, je resterai près de toi mon ange._

_- Promis ?_

_- Promis… »_

Ce soir là tu m'as emmené pour la première fois dans ta chambre de préfet. Ce fut également notre première nuit ensemble. Des heures durant, je suis resté blotti dans tes bras, à t'écouter murmurer des berceuses au creux de mon oreille. Ca semble assez guimauve mais Merlin, je tuerais pour vivre ça une nouvelle fois.

J'adorais dormir avec toi, je me sentais apaiser. Quand je n'arrivais pas à dormir, j'écoutais ta respiration, calme et régulière, et ca finissais par me calmer a chaque fois.

Je crois que ce qui me manque le plus de nos nuits passées ensemble, c'est le regard que tu avais après m'avoir fait l'amour. Un mélange de plaisir, de joie et de bonheur absolu. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi heureux que pendant ces moments là.

Et ton corps… Parlons en de ca, je ne connais personne d'autre que toi qui a autant d'élégance en étant nu. Ton corps était littéralement envoûtant. Les courbes de ton corps, si pures que ca en devenait un péché de les toucher…

Tu es le premier à m'avoir fait l'amour, et tu es le seul. Parce que la baise ça ne compte pas. C'est juste un défouloir. J'ai envie que tu me fasses l'amour encore une fois, te sentir en moi une nouvelle fois. Voir tes yeux illuminé de joie, je veux simplement être tien putain !

Mais, paradoxalement, je cracherais bien sur ton corps. Bien oui, pour te montrer que le dégrader ne me fais rien, et faire semblant qu'a mes yeux tu ne représentes plus rien.

Ce serait mentir une fois de plus, mais un mensonge en plus ou en moins franchement…

C'est vrai que je ne t'ai jamais vraiment dis ce que tu représentais pour moi. Il y a deux ans, je peux dire que nous étions jeunes, néanmoins on avait déjà suffisamment vécu de choses que pour savoir qu'il ne fallait pas avoir peur du bonheur. Nous savions ce qui nous faisait mal et on savait ce qui pouvait nous tuer.

Mais tu sais bien que lorsque nous étions ensemble, on savait parfaitement que l'on avait peur de rien.

Alors voilà ce que tu représentes pour moi, tu es ma force et ma faiblesse. Tu es mon tout. Mon monde. Et sans toi je ne suis rien.

Tu dois bien de douter évidemment que quand tu t'en es allé, ça m'as détruit. Je me réveille dans ton lit, un beau matin de Décembre, en étant heureux comme jamais pour découvrir quelques instants après que tu m'avais abandonné. En partant, tu m'as arraché un bout de moi pour l'emmener avec toi. Depuis je vis avec un manque à l'intérieur de moi que toi seul peut combler. Et je me déteste pour ça. Et je te hais pour ca.

C'est difficile d'imaginer que je te hais autant que je t'aime.

Le pire, c'est que tu n'as même pas pris la peine de m'expliquer, de me prévenir ou même de m'écrire un fichu mot. Même tes amis n'ont rien voulu me dire. Ils m'ont dits qu'ils n'en savaient pas plus que moi, mais je ne les crois pas. Tes potes me prennent pour un imbécile fini.

La neige s'est remise à tomber. Je lève la tête, seulement pour recueillir quelques flocons sur mes lèvres.

_« - Harry, viens danser avec moi ! Allé ! _

_- Mais Draco, arrête, tout le monde peut nous voir ! _

_- Aller, regarde comme la neige est belle ! Prend ma main Harry…_

_- D'accord… Je viens ! _

_- On n'est pas bien là ?_

_- Si ! Prend-moi dans tes bras…_

_- Viens là ! »_

Les souvenirs continuent d'affluer malgré moi et l'éclat de nos rires résonne encore dans ma tête.

Ce jour là, je m'en souviens parfaitement, nous avions séché les cours. C'était ton anniversaire. Nous sommes restés toute la journée dehors dans le parc. Tu étais tellement heureux que pour la première fois tu m'as embrassé sans faire attention aux personnes qui pouvaient nous voir. Ton visage resplendissait et je crois ne l'avoir jamais vu aussi épanoui. Nous étions heureux.

C'était début Décembre, tu es parti deux semaines plus tard.

Il y a de plus en plus de mouvement dehors, quelques professeurs sont sortis. Ils ont l'air de guetter les alentours de l'entrée.

Arriverais-tu ?

J'ai peur de te revoir. J'ai peur de mes agissements. Je ne sais pas, d'avoir une réaction inconsidéré ou je ne sais quoi. Je vais peut être perdre le contrôle de moi-même comme avant… Comme toujours.

Je me demande si tu as changé. Mentalement je veux dire. Parce que physiquement, tu dois toujours avoir ta belle gueule d'immaculé. Donc, qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? Qu'as-tu fais pendant tout ce temps ? Et, ou étais-tu ? Je crois bien que mes innombrables questions resteront sans réponses.

J'espère que tu as gardé intacte ton caractère de merde. Cette espèce de possessivité et de jalousie maladive que tu avais pour moi me rendait euphorique. C'est vrai qu'au début ca n'as pas été facile. Nos caractères opposés étaient souvent sources de conflits mais j'adorais le prix de consolation.

Moi, Harry Potter, j'étais inconditionnellement et irrévocablement amoureux de toi. Et c'était grand.

_« - Potter ! Bordel mais où t'étais ?! Je t'ai cherché tout l'après midi !_

_- Mais t'énerve pas ! J'ai été faire un match de Quidditch avec les gars, ensuite on a bu un verre de la réserve personnelle de Seamus et…_

_- Finnigan ?! Ben voyons, tu as dû bien t'amuser._

_- Ca veut dire quoi ce sous entendu là ?_

_- Tu sais très bien qu'il te court après. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'avais besoin de toi et tu n'étais pas là. Ce que je veux savoir maintenant c'est ; où en es-tu avec tes sentiments là maintenant ?_

_- Mais de quoi tu parles bon sang ?_

_- Oh Potter arrête un peu, tu me fuis sans cesse. La journée tu n'es jamais disponible, durant les temps libre tu es non-stop avec tes amis et le soir tu te volatilises sans même prendre la peine de me prévenir. Je compte si peu à tes yeux ? _

_- Draco, mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes.._

_- Je ne vais pas passer mon temps à chercher après toi, j'ai suffisamment de choses importantes à faire que pour t'attendre encore et toujours. Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte qu'il y a une guerre qui se prépare derrière ces murs et ca nécessite un minimum de participation. Sur ce je te laisse, Rogue veut me voir._

_- Ah mais qu'est ce qui te prends à la fin ? Je ne te fuis pas du tout voyons. Donne-moi une seule raison de le faire ? Simplement, j'ai.. comment dire, .. omis de te dire que je suivais des cours supplémentaires. Le soir. Et la journée aussi quelques fois. C'est pour ca que je suis souvent avec mes amis, ils me demandent ce qu'il en est._

_- Comment ca tu as " omis " de me le dire ? Est-ce que tu t'fous de moi ?!_

_- Non je.. Bien sur que non mais, je ne voulais pas te le dire parce que je redoutais ta réaction. Des fois, tu as tendances à avoir des réactions légèrement excessives et je ne voulais pas créer de nouveau conflits. Je suis désolé, j'aurais du t'en parler. Mais s'il te plait Draco ne croit pas que je te fuis où quoi que ce soit alors que ma seule envie c'est d'être près de toi.. _

_-__ Tu aurais dû me le dire. Ca m'aurait évité de devenir paranoïaque de ta faute. Tu me manques Harry, je ne te vois presque plus. _

_- Embrasse-moi Draco, tu m'as manqué comme un fou toi aussi… »_

J'ai appris à mes dépends que je n'avais pas autant de valeur que je le croyais à tes yeux.

Une bourrasque de vent vient de me fouetter le visage, je relève subitement la tête pour voir arriver ton amie.

« - Potter.

- Parkinson.

- Il va arriver d'un instant à l'autre.

- Qui ca ?

- Celui que t'attends depuis des heures.

- En fait, ça fait un peu plus longtemps que ça..

- Je sais.

- … Je n'ai pas envie de le voir.

- Mais tu es là. Je n'ai guère envie de t'adresser la parole, mais je pense qu'il est bon de te dire que lorsque Draco décidera de te parler, peu importe quand, il est important que tu prennes le temps de l'écouter. Malgré ce que tu penses, malgré ce que tu ressentes, malgré tout. Ecoute-le.

- … »

Je la regarde partir en direction des grilles. Qu'est ce qu'elle a voulu dire ? Qu'as-tu à me dire ?

Pansy… C'était la seule réellement au courant pour nous, bien que je sache à présent qu'Hermione avait de sérieux doutes. Tu lui faisais confiance mais moi, je m'en suis toujours méfier.

Elle est près des grilles, tout le monde l'a suivie.

Alors ca y est, tu es là.

* * *

_Deux semaines plus tard…_

Je te cherche tu sais, tout les jours, tout le temps. Je me demande où tu es, ce que tu fais et pourquoi tu ne viens même pas en cours. Et par dessus tout, je me demande ce qu'il t'arrive.

Tu ne viens pas manger non plus pendant les repas et je me vois mal aller demander à tes amis la raison de ton absence.

Mais par contre je les observe. Depuis le jour où tu es revenu, officiellement tout du moins. Et ils agissent anormalement tu sais. Ils ne parlent à personne, ils ne s'attardent nulle part et ils affichent un air soucieux constamment.

Est-ce lié à toi ? Tout ca me rend anxieux. Pourquoi ont-ils l'air si inquiet ? Plus les jours passent, plus l'angoisse m'étreint. J'en oublierais presque d'avoir mal.

___...___

Aujourd'hui j'ai décidé d'agir. Même si c'est pour me prendre un mur dans la gueule à 200 km/h. Même si je courre après ma perte. Même si après je meurs.

La seule réelle conviction que j'ai à présent est celle que je dois te retrouver. Si je ne fais pas quelque chose, je me détruis de toute manière. Je ne fais qu'accélérer un peu le temps. Je vais te retrouver, et à n'importe quel prix.

J'irais voir Pansy et je lui demanderais l'endroit où tu te caches. Elle ne voudra surement pas coopérer mais quoi qu'il en soit, je lui arracherais des renseignements. Et quoi qu'il advienne, je te retrouverais.

Tu es devenu ma raison de me lever le matin, je me sens revigoré. Je ne me suis pas senti aussi vivant depuis nos jours heureux.

J'ai la sensation d'avoir en moi une force inconnue qui me pousse à aller de l'avant.

Pourquoi pas ce soir, après le repas ? Il faut que je coince Parkinson pour la prévenir. D'ailleurs elle est surement dans le parc à l'heure qu'il est.

Allelujah !

« - Parkinson ! Viens avec moi, j'ai à te parler !

-Et bien Potter, que me vaut cette fureur ?

-Ce soir, tour d'Astronomie, 22h. C'est important.

Sur ce, Harry tourna les talons et rejoignit le château, laissant derrière lui une Pansy quelque peu septique. »

J'espère tout de même qu'elle viendra. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, elle est de nature relativement curieuse donc ca devrait fonctionner.

___...___

C'est l'heure du repas. J'avoue que je mange sans grande conviction. Il faut dire aussi que je n'ai pas à faire tellement semblant, mes amis ont l'habitude.

Je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi à la façon dont je vais m'y prendre avec ton amie. Je ne sais pas quels sont les bonnes questions à poser. Il va falloir se la jouer subtil.

___...___

22h.

« - Potter, je suppose que tu m'as fait venir pour parler de Draco, je me trompe ?

-Euh… Ouais. Tu me prends un peu de court là.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ?

-A ton avis ? Je veux connaître la raison de son absence. N'était-il pas censé être de retour ? *Pour la subtilité, on repassera*

-Je ne peu pas te le dire. Mais il ne tiens qu'à toi de le découvrir seul.

-Comment ça ?

-Dois-je vraiment te rappeler que tu es l'un des seul de cette école à avoir enfreins un nombre incalculable de règles sans avoir le moindre ennui ? Je te fais confiance pour parvenir à tes fins. Si tu sais ce que tu veux, tu l'auras.

-Ce ne serait pas plus simple si tu me donnais quelques renseignements ?

-Effectivement. Fais attention Potter. Car si jamais tu lui fais du mal, tu payeras. Tu payeras très très cher.

-Merci, me voilà rassuré et renseigné !

-Parfait. Je vais te laisser à tes innombrables questions maintenant. Je te souhaite bon courage, cela risque d'être dur à supporter crois moi.

-Que… quoi ? Qu'est ce qui va être dur ?

-… »

Elle m'a laissé en plan. Et en fin de compte, je n'ai presque rien appris sur toi.

* * *

_Une semaine plus tard…_

Je suis épuisé. J'ai l'impression d'avoir entamé mes recherches il y a des semaines alors que ca ne fait que quelques jours.

Je suis sorti chaque soir après le couvre feu dans l'espoir de trouver un indice, quel qu'il soit. Il y a bien un soir où j'ai cru y arriver ; j'ai vu Pomfresh courir comme si sa vie en dépendait, armée d'une énorme seringue.

Je l'ai suivie tant bien que mal mais au bout d'un moment, elle s'est volatilisée au détour d'un couloir. Je ne la voyais même plus sur la carte des maraudeurs.

Je ne sais pas si cette seringue avait un rapport avec toi, mais ca ne me plaît pas du tout.

Le lendemain j'ai essayé d'interroger Pansy une seconde fois, ce fut sans espoir. Elle n'a pas décroché un mot.

Je vais refaire le tour du château ce soir, ne sait-on jamais ce que l'on peut trouver.

___...___

23h :

Je suis complètement crevé, j'ai du mal à tenir debout et en plus je suis frigorifié. Les carrelages des couloirs sont froids sous mes pieds nus et les courants d'air sont glacials.

On se croirait dans un mauvais film d'horreur.

Oh la. J'entends des bribes de voix au loin. Serait-ce mon jour de chance ? C'est tout vu, je me rapproche.

Jackpot !

C'est Pomfresh et Severus, ils n'ont pas l'air sur la même longueur d'ondes.

« -Severus ! Accentuez vos recherches, faites ce que vous voulez mais ca ne peut plus durer ainsi !

-Et vous, arrêtez de le piquer constamment, c'est déjà la deuxième fois cette semaine ! Si vous continuez, il n'y survivra pas longtemps croyez-moi !

-Et qu'est ce qu'il faudrait que je fasse d'après vous ? Il en a besoin ! La douleur et si puissante qu'il se brise les os quand il convulse ! Je ne veux pas rester impuissante indéfiniment face à ca !

-Je suis sur un nouveau projet. Je recommence tout depuis le début. Il me faut plus de temps.

-C'est malheureusement une des choses que l'on n'a pas Severus.

-Je sais. Je vous tiens au courant de mes résultats et vous, communiquez moi son état de santé s'il y a du changement.

-Bien. Bonsoir. »

Severus fait demi-tour, il me frôle légèrement. Je l'ai échappé belle. Pomfresh quant à elle est entrain de… de caresser le mur ?

Une porte apparaît. Je ne l'avais jamais vue. Voilà pourquoi je ne voyais plus Pomfresh sur ma carte l'autre jour, le passage n'y est pas indiqué.

Parlaient-ils de toi à l'instant ? Même si j'ai envie d'espérer que non, c'est évident qu'ils parlaient de toi.

J'ai réellement peur. Je suis là dans ce couloir, incapable de bouger. Il y a tellement de questions qui tourbillonnent dans ma tête que je vois des étoiles dans mes yeux.

Je ferais mieux de retourner dans mon dortoir. Je chercherais une solution demain. Même si je ne suis plus très sur de le vouloir.

___...___

J'ai eu du mal à sortir de mon lit, ce matin. Je n'ai presque pas dormi de la nuit.

Là je suis dans la grande salle, j'essai de réfléchir mais je n'y arrive pas ; il y a un tel vacarme ici que ca bourdonne dans mes oreilles. A cela s'ajouter le manque de sommeil, ce qui fait que je suis inévitablement de mauvaise humeur.

Je ne crois pas que je vais aller en cours aujourd'hui. Je suis sur que je simulerais assez bien une maladie que pour être dispensé la journée.

___...___

J'ai réussi, j'ai ma journée et Pomfresh m'as envoyé me reposer dans mon dortoir. L'infirmerie était surpeuplée et ma présence ne faisait qu'encombrer un peu plus. Je n'en suis que plus satisfait.

A l'heure qu'il est, la majorité des élèves doivent être en cours alors je me demande si je ne ferais pas mieux d'aller voir la « porte secrète » d'un peu plus près. De toute manière je n'ai rien d'autre à faire, il est trop tard pour confectionner un plan, et puis ce mystère m'intrigue de plus en plus.

Je prends ma cape d'invisibilité et en route…

***

« -Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a tu crois ?

-Je ne sais pas Ron mais quoi qu'il en soit on ne peut rien faire pour lui dans l'immédiat alors tâche d'écouter un peu plus le cours s'il te plait.

-Ecoute, ca fait des jours que je ne lui parle plus et malgré les conflits qu'il y a entre nous, je m'inquiète pour lui. Si tu sais quelque chose, tu dois m'en faire part.

-Je ne dois te faire part de rien du tout et même si je savais quelque chose je ne suis pas sûr que je le partagerai avec toi ! Après la réaction que tu as eue l'autre jour, je me méfie un peu.

-Et comment tu voulais que je réagisse ?! Il est amoureux de Malfoy putain ! Malfoy !

-Baisse d'un ton tu veux ! Et oui je sais qu'il en est amoureux imbécile ! N'as-tu vraiment rien remarqué ? Ca fait des mois ! Ce n'est tout bonnement pas possible d'être aussi aveugle quand même.

-Parce que tu le savais toi ? Il te l'avait dit…

-Pas du tout. La perspicacité très cher. Ce que tu ne possèdes pas manifestement. Je n'avais jamais vu Harry aussi heureux. Je ne suis même pas sur qu'il en avait conscience lui-même tu sais. Il souriait en permanence, tu n'as pas remarqué ? Il avait repris confiance en lui, on voyait qu'il avait acquis pas mal de détermination. Tout ça ce fut grâce à Malfoy. Quand il est parti, Harry en a été complètement transformé. Il s'est renfermé du jour au lendemain, il semblait redevenir malheureux et fragile. Son état se dégrade de semaines en semaines.

-Tu as vu tout ca… Et tu ne m'en à pas parlé ?

-Non. Ce n'était pas à moi de le faire. Et je suppose qu'il ne sait même pas qu'on fait attention à lui. »

***

Je suis devant la porte, il n'y a plus qu'à attendre que quelqu'un vienne. Parce que je n'arrive pas à ouvrir. Un détail auquel je n'ai pas pensé. Un détail primordial.

« -Excusez moi de vous avoir dérangé en plein cours Severus mais il faut vraiment que vous voyiez ca !

-Que se passe-t-il exactement ?

-Je ne sais pas, j'allais procéder à sa chimio quand soudainement des faisceaux lumineux ont commencé à voyager dans ses veines ! Dans ses veines ! J'ai examiné son corps entier et il y en a partout ! Je lui demandé si il ressentait une quelconque douleur mais le pauvre avait l'air tellement choqué qu'il était incapable de me répondre. De toute ma carrière je n'ai jamais vu un cas semblable ! Et Merlin sait que j'en ai vu, des choses bizarres.

-Quand, exactement, cela s'est-il passé ? Est-ce qu'il ingurgité quelque chose avant ? Médicaments, nourritures, boissons, n'importe quoi.

-Non rien de tout ca. J'ai bien essayer de lui administrer un anti-douleur mais il a vivement refusé. Cela doit faire 30 min que ca a commencé, je suis venue dés que j'ai eu terminé de l'examiner.

-Bien allons voir ca, je doute que ce phénomène soit inexplicable… »

Je me faufile vite en même temps que Pomfresh dans l'embrasure de la porte. C'était ma seule chance de rentré. Si jamais je dois revenir ici, il faudra que je trouve un moyen plus simple de passer.

Elle a parlé de… Tu es sous traitement par chimiothérapie ? Un cancer, tu as un cancer ?? Par Merlin, non ! NON ! Ce.. dis moi que ce n'est pas possible, pas toi, non.. non.. non..

J'avance. Il faut que j'avance. Il faut que je te voie.

Des bribes de voix me parviennent, ils sont dans une pièce annexe du couloir où je suis.

J'avance lentement, je ne me sens pas bien. Mon cœur bat vite et mes mains sont moites. En plus je crève de froid.

Il y a un rideau. J'ai peur de le soulever. J'ai peur de ce qu'il y a derrière. Et si ce n'étais pas toi ? Si, si bien sur que si. J'ai le tissu dans ma main mais je n'ose pas bouger. Allez Harry, décide-toi.

Si j'avais sur que cette journée se déroulerait ainsi, je ne me serais certainement jamais levé.

Je soulève le rideau doucement et je me glisse en dessous. La clarté de la pièce m'aveugle un peu mais je m'habitue. Rogue et Pomfresh sont dans un autre endroit. Mes yeux parcours l'ensemble quand ils se posent sur… toi.

Oh mon dieu.

Tu.. Tu es si pâle. Comment est-ce… Tu as l'air si fragile dans ce grand lit. Oh c'est pas vrai, je suis en plein cauchemar hein ? S'il te plait répond moi…

Tu n'as même plus de cheveux ! Tes cheveux, tes si beaux cheveux… C'en est trop, il faut que je parte d'ici ! Vite !

***

« -Et si nous allions le voir maintenant ? Il doit être reposé là non ?

-Je doute que ce soit une bonne idée Ron, laisse-le un peu tranquille.

-Hermione…

-Viens, on va manger. »

***

Je me suis réfugié dans mon lit. J'ai froid, je tremble je.. j'ai peur. Je ne saisis pas… Comment cela a-t-il pu t'arriver ? A toi ?

S'il te plait dis-moi que tout ca n'est pas vrai… J'ai besoin de toi tu sais ca ? Sale connard ! Tu ne penses qu'à toi encore une fois ! Toi, encore et toujours toi !

Je suis si fatigué, il faut que je dorme un peu…

Dés que je ferme les paupières, j'ai ton image devant mes yeux. Ton corps, ta peau, ton teint si cadavérique.

Tu es horrible. Le paradoxe, c'est que ca te rend d'autant plus magnifique.

Je te hais. **///**

* * *

_Le lendemain…_

Il est midi, j'ai décidé de faire une petite apparition dans la grande salle, histoire de rassuré les autres. Je ne suis pas sorti de mon lit depuis hier. Beaucoup de choses on traversé mon esprit mais je n'en ai gardé que quelques fragments, le plus important. Il faut que je revienne te voir.

Il faut que je sache c'est plus fort que moi. Depuis quand, pourquoi, où, comment. J'ai besoin de savoir.

Revenons au présent, il faut d'abord que j'affronte mes amis.

« -Harry ! Comment tu vas ?!

-Salut Hermione, ca va et toi ?

-…Je ne sais pas ce que tu as Harry, mais je suis certaine que ca a un rapport le blond. N'est ce pas ? De toute manière tout ce qui te concerne a toujours eu un rapport avec lui. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Je peux peut-être t'aider…

-Ta clairvoyance te perdras tu sais ? Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. Je vais juste te demander de ne parler de tes doutes ca avec personne. C'est clair ?

-Bien sur que tu as besoin d'aide ! Tu as vu ta tête ? Combien d'heure as-tu dormi la nuit dernière ? Tu n'es pas obligé de vivre ca seul tu sais. Tu es courageux certes, mais pas inhumain.

-Je.. Laisse tomber. Ou est Ron ? Il ne veut toujours pas m'adresser la parole c'est ca ?

-Euh, hum si. Enfin je crois. Il ne comprend pas c'est tout. Bref tu sais comment il est.

-Oui. On a cours de potion, tu viens ? »

Ce fut beaucoup plus compliqué que ce que j'avais imaginé. J'ai faillit craquer. J'ai faillit lui dire, tout. Mais comprend moi, elle est intelligente, elle pourrait comprendre et je me sens tellement…

« -Mr Potter ! Vous viendrez me voir dans mon bureau ce soir après les cours, c'est compris ?

-Bien Monsieur. »

Merde. Je suis dans la merde. Est-ce qu'il ma vu dans ta chambre hier ? Non ce n'est pas possible, j'ai bien fait attention de rester caché sous la cape. Mais qu'est ce qu'il me veut alors ?

___...___

Il est 20h et je me dirige vers les appartements de Rogue. Ma journée m'a semblée interminable. Je n'ai cessé de penser à ce rendez-vous.

Le principal c'est qu'on va savoir de quoi il en est maintenant…

« -Entrez Potter !

-Bonsoir professeur. Alors… euh, pourquoi vouliez vous me voir ?

-Ne serait-ce pas a vous de me le dire ? Ne vous foutez pas de moi je vous prie.

-Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce que vous insinuez ?

-Rentrons dans le vif du sujet voulez-vous, pouvez-vous me dire ce que vous faisiez dans la chambre de Mr. Malfoy hier matin ?

-…Je.. Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.

-Arrêtez Potter, ne jouez pas à cela avec moi car ca ne marchera pas. Je sais très bien que vous étiez dans cette chambre, vous pleuriez tellement fort que ca m'étonne encore que Draco ne se soit pas réveillé !

-Co… Qu'est ce qu'il a professeur ?

-Pourquoi devrais-je parler de ca avec vous ? Ca ne vous concerne strictement pas. Ne vous avisez surtout pas de retournez dans cette chambre et bien sur, personne ne doit savoir l'état dans lequel se trouve Mr. Malfoy. Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

-Non ! Vous devez me dire ce qu'il a ! Pourquoi est-il si malade ? C'est dangereux ? Dites le moi bon sang !

-Cessez ! Vous le saurez en temps voulu, en attendant sortez d'ici, je ne veux plus vous voir.

-Non ! Je…

-Sortez ! »

___...___

Je vais venir te voir ce soir. J'en ai rien à foutre de ce que peux dire Rogue, je veux des réponses, et je les aurais.

En supposant que Pomfresh viennent te voir chaque soir, il est temps que je parte si je veux atteindre la porte avant qu'elle ne se ferme.

___...___

J'ai réussi à passer, il était moins une.

Je marche sans faire de bruit, il y a de la lumière.

Tu es réveillé. Je te vois bouger derrière le rideau qui nous sépare. Je n'ose pas m'avancer plus, si je me dévoile je suis certain de dépasser le point de non retour. C'est irrémédiable.

Mais ne suis-je pas là pour ca justement ? Ce soir doit être décisif, il est temps de mettre un terme. A tous ces mois, toute cette souffrance. Un terme à nous aussi, une bonne fois pour toute. Non ?

J'avance doucement pour ne pas t'effrayer. La lumière m'éclaire peu à peu et tu te relèves dans ton lit. Tu sens qu'il y a quelqu'un mais tu ne me distingues pas encore.

Quand je sors définitivement de la pénombre ton visage s'illumine tout entier. Ca me donne presque des nausées. A moins que ce soit l'effet de mon cœur qui remonte dans ma gorge ?

Mon dieu, tu ressembles à un ange. Un ange malade et cadavérique, mais un ange quand même.

J'avance a grandes enjambés jusqu'à toi, tu relève la tête et je te gifle. Fort. Ca claque dans l'air. T'as tête retombe lourdement sur l'oreiller.

Tes yeux s'écarquillent, je t'ai fait mal. Et j'ai honte maintenant. Honte de moi parce que tu es malade, honte de toi parce que tu ne comprends rien.

« -Je suis désolé… »

Tu chuchotes. Je n'arrive même pas à parler.

« -Je… »

Je me met à pleurer. Mais toi aussi tu pleures, et dans un sursaut de douleur du t'accroche à moi. Tu me fais mal, tes bras m'étouffent. Je n'échangerais ma place pour rien au monde.

Je tâche tes vêtements de mes larmes et tu me serres encore un peu plus fort.

J'ai toujours envie de te frapper mais je ne le fais pas. Je ne veux pas de ta souffrance physique, je veux entendre ton cœur se briser à cause de moi. J'en veux à cette maladie qui te rend si vulnérable, cet obstacle qui m'empêche de t'anéantir comme toi tu l'as fait. Parce que je ne suis pas sur d'avoir la force de le faire plus tard, je ne suis déjà plus sur d'avoir envie de le faire.

Mais après il sera trop tard. Beaucoup trop tard.

Tes doigts sont froids dans mon cou, je n'ose pas te regarder dans les yeux, je n'ose pas revenir à la réalité, aussi douloureuse et attirante soit-elle.

Mais tu me relèves le menton et encre tes yeux dans les miens. Tu es tellement horrible… Tes larmes coulent doucement sur tes joues pâles. Dire que je ne t'avais jamais vu pleurer, là tout de suite on dirait une fontaine. Et on est drôlement synchro sur ce coup là.

Je réalise a quel point tes yeux m'ont manqué, j'en suis tout retourné. Mes nausées sont toujours là, mélangées au sentiment acre et amer du manque que tu m'as infligé.

Mon regard glisse sur ton cou, sur tes bras et sur tes mains. C'est.. c'est incroyable ! Tu.. Tu.. tu as plein d'étoiles sous la peau ! Tout ton corps est éclairé ! Tu remarques mon étonnement.

« -Harry, je…

-Tais-toi ! Ne parle pas je… je ne veux pas t'entendre ! »

Ta voix. C'est pire que tout tu comprends ? Il est trop tôt. Cela ravive en moi toute ma haine, tout mon amour ! Tu vois je ne peux pas t'entendre !

« -Mais… »

Raaaah arrête ! Arrête !! Mon corps est rempli de soubresauts, il réclame le tien ! Ma volonté est trop faible, je ne tiendrais pas longtemps. J'ai été trop longtemps séparé de toi, excuse moi, je ne savais pas que je réagirais comme ca… S'il te plait, pardonne-moi, pardonne-moi d'être faible. Pardonne-moi de ne pas avoir su être aussi fort que toi.

Je pars en courant, te laissant seul à nouveau. Les larmes brouillent ma vue. Je suis parti sans même me retourner, sans un regard, sans rien. Cela a été beaucoup trop violent que ce que j'avais prévu.

Je souffre de l'intérieur, ca ne devait pas se passer comme ca.

* * *

_Le lendemain…_

Je n'ai toujours pas su dormir. J'ai pensé à toi toute la nuit. Maintenant je suis en cours et je tombe de sommeil. J'ai quand même remarqué que Pansy n'arrêtait pas de me dévisager, j'ai bien l'impression que je vais devoir lui parler bientôt. Super, comme si j'avais besoin de ça.

___...___

Enfin, il est midi. Je n'ai pas cours cette après midi alors je vais en profiter pour me reposer.

« -Potter suis-moi. »

Et merde, je dois lever la tête de mon assiette. Je suis Parkinson à travers la grande salle, me demandant vaguement ce qu'elle a à me dire.

« -Potter mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris !

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fais hein ?

-Te barrer comme ça et le laisser dans cet état ! Et moi qui aie eu le malheur de te faire confiance… Espèce de con ! Réalises-tu tes gestes nom de dieu ?!

-Oh Stop ! Cesse tes hurlements tu veux ! Putain il est malade, as-tu seulement vu sa tête ? Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?! Je n'aurais jamais été le voir si je l'avais su plus tôt crois moi !

-Et sa change quoi ? Hein ? T'as pitié de lui c'est ca ? T'arrives pas à lui cracher dessus maintenant que tu vois ce qu'il est devenu hein ! Tu es tombé bien plus bas que je ne le pensais…

-Non je… Oui et alors ! Je veux le faire souffrir ! Je veux qu'il ait mal, merde quoi ! Je veux qu'il souffre ! Je… je suis toujours amoureux de lui.

-Pauvre imbécile, tu crois que ça ne se voit pas ? Vous vous aimez à en crever. Vous mourrez tout les deux, à votre façon… Je ne pouvais pas te mettre au courant pour sa maladie, j'ai promis. Mais je t'avais prévenu ! Je t'ai dit de faire attention ! Il n'a jamais été aussi vulnérable que maintenant.

-J'ai… j'ai eu peur. Je suis terrifié. Dis… Qu'est-ce que c'est ce… truc ?

-On ne sait pas. Rogue pense que c'est une sorte de Cancer. Mais on ne trouve pas de traitement donc il dit que c'est un cas inexplicable.

-Et… Les petites lumières qu'il a à l'intérieur de lui, c'est quoi ?

-Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?

-Ben les sortes de lucioles qui voyagent dans sa peau ! Je te demande si tu sais ce que c'est !

-Potter, t'es devenu détraqué ou quoi ? Je crois qu'il te monte un peu trop à la tête tu sais ! Son cas est spéciale certes, mais de là à ce qu'il te fasse halluciner… »

Je n'ai pas insisté. Elle n'était vraisemblablement pas au courant de cet état de fait.

Je crois que ça ne sert à rien d'aller en cours cette après-midi, j'suis tellement naze que je ne vois même plus où je marche. Dormir, je vais aller dormir.

* * *

_23h…_

Je me suis réveillé il y a 30 min et je meurs de faim, je vais voir dans les cuisines si je sais attraper une chose ou deux. De toute manière, j'ai quelques heures à tuer avant que la fatigue ne veuille bien me regagner de nouveau..

J'étais à peine arrivé de quelques minutes que Dobby m'a préparé une énorme assiette. Je pense que je vais m'installer sur les escaliers de la tour, j'y serais en paix.

« -Potter. »

Le ton grave de la voix me fait lâcher mon sandwich de surprise et je le regarde atterrir aux pieds de Rogue dans un Humph suggestif.

« -Euh.. Professeur ?

-J'ai vu à l'instant que vous n'étiez pas dans votre lit, alors pouvez-vous me dire pour quelles raisons est ce que vous vous balader dans les couloirs, seul, en mangeant, a une heure aussi tardive ?

-Je… Hum. N'avais pas sommeil.

-Ah bon. Et aurait-il un rapport avec la raison pour laquelle vous n'avez pas daigné nous faire profiter de votre présence durant les cours de cette après-midi ?

-Peut-être ?

-Cessé votre impertinence. Et, veuillez me suivre s'il vous plait.

-A cette heure ? Professeur, quand vous dites que vous ne m'avez pas trouvé dans mon lit un peu plus tôt, est ce que c'est parce que vous me cherchiez ?

-Perspicace Mr. Potter. Allons dans mon bureau. Il serait dommage de faire part de notre conversation aux oreilles indiscrètes n'est-ce pas ? »

Une conversation avec Rogue. Il manquait plus que ça. La dernière fois que j'en ai eu une avec lui c'était à ton sujet. Il doit surement en être de même aujourd'hui… Comment vas-tu ? Est-ce que ton état s'est empiré ?

Tu sais, je crois que ça y est. Je n'ai plus envie de te faire souffrir. En fait, je crois que je préfèrerais souffrir à ta place. Parce que vois-tu, j'ai eu le temps de m'y faire moi. Je me suis familiarisé avec la douleur… C'est une part entière de moi maintenant.

Contrairement à toi, qui doit subir l'inconnu sans savoir comment t'y prendre. Je pourrais t'apprendre, mais ça reviendrais à te faire du mal. Et je ne le veux plus, pas quand je vois ce que tu es devenu…

Et parce que je t'aime aussi, malgré tout. C'est moche hein ?

« -Bien, asseyez-vous.

-Si vous me disiez plutôt ce que vous attendez de moi… ?

-Ne vous ai-je pas demandé d'arrêter votre impertinence ? Bon. Voyez-vous, j'ai appris aujourd'hui que, comme à votre habitude, vous n'aviez pas respecté l'ordre que je vous avais donné lors de notre dernière entrevue. Puisque, de toute évidence vous n'avez pas dans vos projets de le faire, voici ma question ; seriez-vous prêt à aider Mr. Malfoy ?

-Je ? Quoi ?

-Oui ou non ? Cela ne me semble pas si difficile à répondre pourtant.

-Je… Oui. Bien sûr. Comment ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse ?

-Premièrement, que vous arrêtiez de poser des questions inutiles. Ensuite je voudrais d'abord que vous rameniez Draco à la raison. Cet imbécile a décidé qu'il ne voulait plus prendre ses médicaments.

-Mais, pourquoi ?! C'est complètement stupide !

-Sous prétexte, je cite, « La guerre approche, et je ne suis pas apte à combattre mes parents, ni à soutenir l'Ordre. Ma situation n'est favorable pour personne. Il en sera mieux ainsi. »

-Vous êtes en train de me dire qu'il se laisse mourir ?

-Vous êtes de plus en plus perspicace Mr. Potter.

-STOP. Arrêtez. Je.. Je ne peux pas croire ça. Pas lui, non… Comment il… ? Non, non…

-Je voudrais également que vous lui teniez compagnie. Au moins une heure par jour, après vos cours. Je ne connais certes pas le passé qui vous lie mais quoi qu'il en soit, son corps a fait quelques progrès après votre récente visite et nous voudrions voir si cela a un quelconque lien avec vous.

-Et.. et si je ne veux pas ? Lui tenir compagnie…

-Vous avez déjà accepté.

-Comment dois-je m'y prendre dans ce cas ?

-Vous irez le voir une heure par jour, selon votre horaire et selon vos choix. Je vais vous donner un mot de passe pour entrer dans sa chambre. A la fin de la semaine, vous passerez me voir pour me dire vos impressions et si vous percevez des changements. Est-ce suffisamment clair ?

-Je pense. Quand dois-je débuter ?

-Dès demain Potter, dès demain… Vous pouvez disposer. Ne me décevez pas. »

Draco… Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? J'ai si peu d'importance pour toi…

___...___

Plus les jours passent, plus je me demande ce que je fais là. Les jours défilent devant moi, et chaque nouvelle journée révèlent de nouveaux problèmes.

Comment ai-je pu en arriver là ? Comment ai-je pu, de l'amour passer à la haine et revenir aux sentiments premiers ? J'ai perdu le fil de mon cœur quelque part en chemin, il est complètement déréglé.

Et toi, quand j'y pense, qui est parvenu à me dérouter de mes buts. Qui a réveillé en moi un désir, presque trop ardemment, de vouloir que tu me procures un bonheur irremplaçable. Toi, qui m'as dévoilé au grand jour.

Tu es le premier à avoir su lire mon âme, le seul aussi. Le seul que je n'ai jamais aimé. Le seul qui m'a brisé. Le seul, pour tout.

Et là, maintenant, c'est moi qui suis seul. Seul dans mon lit, seul dans mes draps, seul dans ma tête. Et je crève de solitude.

J'en pleurerais. Presque.

* * *

_Le lendemain soir…_

Aujourd'hui il a plu toute la journée. Je le sais, parce que je suis resté près de la fenêtre en attendant que les heures s'écoulent.

Et c'était foutrement long.

Mais maintenant il est temps que je vienne te voir. J'arrive…

L'angoisse me serre la gorge, comme la dernière fois que j'ai mis les pieds ici. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris d'accepter ? Qu'est-ce que j'attends au juste ? Je ne le sais même pas.

Des excuses ? Ce serait bien trop écœurant venant de ta toi. De la reconnaissance pour ne pas t'avoir tué quand je le pouvais ? Tu es beaucoup trop fière. Des sentiments ? N'importe quoi.

Alors quoi, qu'est-ce que j'fous là ? Et bien j'me fous en l'air, tout simplement.

« -Salut… »

Putain.

« -Pourquoi tu es revenu ? Après ta dernière visite, je ne pensais plus te revoir.

-Je suis sous la demande de Rogue. Je dois te rendre la raison paraît-il.

-Ah bon ? J'ai l'air de ne plus l'avoir ?

-Tu sais bien cacher ton jeu. Il pense que moi seul peut arriver à te raisonner.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

-Je pense que t'as vraiment une sale tête. »

Tu sembles encore plus faible que la dernière fois, même si tes cheveux ont repoussés quasiment sur la totalité de ton crâne.

Tu es toujours d'une pâleur cadavérique, peut-être même un peu plus.

Et tu as toujours ces lueurs à l'intérieur de toi, tu t'amuses à les retracer avec ton doigt.

« -C'est quoi ?

-Quoi ?

-Ces trucs qui luisent. C'est quoi ?

-Je n'en sais rien. Pomfresh non plus, personne ne sait.

-Ça te fait mal ?

-Non.

-Dommage.

-Ah, pourquoi ?

-J'aurais pu sourire. »

Tu ne me regardes pas, c'est bien, je préfère ça. Ton regard reste fixé sur ton corps. Je prends une chaise et m'installe à l'autre bout de ta chambre, attendant l'heure de ma libération.

C'est assez contradictoire quand on pense que j'ai attendu cet instant toute la sainte journée.

Allez, il est temps que je m'en aille maintenant, à demain… Mon amour.

« -J'me casse, à demain Malfoy. »

* * *

_« -Ah ! Tu as vu la tête qu'elle avait ?!_

_-Oh oui, qui aurait cru qu'elle réagirait comme ça ! _

_-Si tu n'avais pas commencé aussi.. _

_-Je te ferais remarquer, très cher Potter, que tu as été interdit de visite durant une semaine entière et ce malgré mes menaces et mes crises de colères indomptables. Ton corps m'a manqué et je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre alors.. si on reprenait là on où en était ?_

_-Il n'y a que mon corps qui t'as manqué ?_

_-Bien sûr que oui._

_-Bien. On ne reprend rien du tout, je vais prendre une douche. Ce séjour à l'infirmerie ma rendu quelque peu poisseux, si tu veux bien m'excuser._

_-… »_

Je n'étais dans la douche que depuis quelques minutes quand j'ai entendu la porte vitrée coulisser. Ton corps nu s'est collé contre le mien, ton torse sur mon dos. J'ai senti ton souffle près de mon oreille.

_« -Mon Harry, si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué… Pas seulement ton corps crois-moi, ta voix aussi. Ton rire, ton sourire, tes yeux qui brillent aussi. Tes joues rougies après l'amour ou quand je suis trop gentil avec toi, les énormes gestes de tes mains lorsque tu es en colère ou le pincement de tes lèvres quand je t'agace avec mes remarques cinglantes… Tes frissons quand je te caresse, comme ça… Tu vois, tu m'as manqué plus que de raison. »_

Je me retourne et colle nos sexes gonflés l'un contre l'autre, nous gémissons à l'unisson.

_« -Draco… Tu es tellement énervant._

_-C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes autant, pas vrai ?_

_-Sans doute… Cette semaine sans toi était horrible tu sais. Chaque jour j'ai essayé de te rejoindre mais on m'en a empêché. Qu'est-ce que tu crois, ton corps aussi m'a manqué !_

_-J'espère bien ! »_

Tu as pris nos deux sexes dans ta main et tu as fait de vigoureux vas et viens, mes mains posées sur tes épaules retenait mon corps de ne pas s'effondrer. Tes lèvres sur mon cou me laissaient ta signature. C'est au moment où nous sommes tombés l'un sur l'autre dans la douche que nous avons jouit dans un râle de plaisir violent.

_« -Oh Harry, je ne te remplacerais pour rien au monde tu sais._

_-C'est vrai ?_

_-Le sexe avec toi est vraiment trop bon pour que je prenne le risque de te perdre ! _

_-Salaud._

_-Je sais. Mais sans moi, tu n'es rien._

_-Et sans moi, tu n'es rien non plus._

_-Tout juste. »_

* * *

Mes nuits ne sont plus faites que d'insomnies et de cauchemars horribles non, s'ajoute maintenant mes souvenirs brumeux, un peu vague, du temps où mon cœur n'étais pas encore pourri.

La totale quoi.

Les jours qui ont suivis ma première visite officielle dans ton antre m'ont paru exécrables. Les élèves étaient tous de mauvaise humeur, les cours étaient d'un ennui mortel et mes amis m'ont fait subir des interrogatoires aussi farfelus les uns que les autres.

Quant à tes visites que je dois effectuer chaque soir, je ne sais pas vraiment à quoi elles servent pour l'instant.

Nous ne nous somme pas parlés depuis la première fois. Je me contente de rester assis sur une chaise le plus loin possible de toi, à te regarder t'affairer pour te démêler de tes draps quand tu bouges de trop, où à t'observer lorsque tu écris. Je ne sais pas ce que tu écris.

Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je ne raterais ces moments sous aucun prétexte. Je me lève en pensant au soir, je mange en pensant à ta chambre et je suis les cours en pensant à toi.

Enfin, ce soir, après mon heure avec toi je devrais aller faire mon rapport à Rogue. Cela risque d'être un entretien légèrement houleux.

___...___

« -Potter. Je me demande… »

Même si je fus surpris qu'il s'adresse à moi, je n'en montrai rien. J'attendis. Avec une petite pointe d'appréhension quand même, mais une toute petite.

« -Je me demande pourquoi… tu ne m'as pas encore posé la question. »

Ta voix est faible et vacillante, tu as du mal à parler. Ma respiration se bloque, attendant inévitablement la suite.

« -Mh, quelle.. question ?

-La question Harry. Tu sais, celle-là : Draco, pourquoi es-tu parti ?

-Arrête Malfoy.

-Non. Pourquoi Harry ? Depuis que je suis revenu tu ne m'as rien demandé, pas même à mes amis parce que je me suis renseigné. Tu ne m'as même pour ainsi dire pas parlé du tout. Je pensais que ce serait la première chose que tu ferais en apprenant mon retour.

-Il n'y a rien à dire. Tout ça c'est du passé. Maintenant fous moi la paix.

-Tu sais très bien que non, dis le moi.

-Et bien sûr tu n'as pas pensé une seule seconde que je ne voulais plus le savoir. Tu ne t'ai pas dit, que peut-être j'avais déjà bien trop souffert que pour risquer de renouveler ça ! »

Ça va beaucoup trop loin. Je ne veux pas continuer, ce terrain-là est trop dangereux. Je sens l'immonde crevasse de mon cœur saigner, les cicatrices vont bientôt éclater.

Plaie ouverte, encore.

« -Explique-moi, je t'en prie. Il faut que je sache. »

Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ?! Pourquoi tu parles de ça ? Tu fais chier !

Je me lève de ma chaise, je tourne en rond, ne sachant pas quoi te répondre. Ne sachant pas si je dois le faire.

Et puis merde.

« -J'étais amoureux de toi ! J'étais complètement fou –peut-être un peu trop- de toi ! J'aurais fait tout, je t'aurais suivit n'importe où pour seulement être avec toi ! Et tu es parti, tu m'as trahi, tu m'as abandonné un putain de matin où je me suis réveillé seul ! Imagine le désespoir qui m'a assailli quand j'ai réalisé que je n'allais peut-être plus jamais te revoir ! Je t'ai cherché partout, j'ai cherché à savoir pourquoi tu avais fait ça. Pourquoi tu as préféré me laisser tomber sans explication, après m'avoir dit que tu m'aimais ! Au lieu de m'avoir simplement largué. Comment peut-on vouloir faire autant de mal à une personne hein ?! »

Je hurlais. Des larmes de rages coulent sur mes joues. Ma respiration est haletante, et tu attends que je me calme avant de parler.

Je suis lasse, je crois que je suis arrivé au summum de l'acceptation de douleur. Je m'assis au bout de ton lit et attend. J'attends ma sentence, depuis le temps. Le coup de grâce d'un condamné.

« -C'est la veille de notre dernière nuit ensemble que j'ai appris que j'étais malade. Je savais que quelque chose clochait depuis quelques temps déjà, mais je n'en avais parlé à personne. C'était sans compter que Rogue traîne toujours là où il ne faut pas…  
Je me dirigeais vers ma chambre quand une crampe atroce au ventre m'as fait tomber à terre. Je me suis mis à cracher du sang, abondamment. Ensuite je ne me souviens plus de grand-chose, Rogue m'as trouvé évanoui dans le couloir et m'as emmené dans ses appartements. Il m'a fait des examens, passer des analyses et tout ce qu'il va avec.  
A la fin de la journée et il est venu me voir en me disant que j'étais gravement malade, qu'il ne savait strictement pas ce que c'était mais que mes jours étaient certainement en danger. »

Tes yeux sont vide, perdu dans tes souvenirs tu ne sais pas si tu dois continuer. Courage.

« -Je… J'ai pris peur. J'ai su directement qu'il m'était impossible de te le dire. Crois-moi, je n'en avais pas la force. Alors j'ai fait comme si de rien n'était, je pensais pouvoir continuer comme ça… jusqu'à la fin. Mais le destin en a décidé autrement. Mon père, ayant appris mon état, est venu à Poudlard pour me chercher. Il pensait que la magie noire pouvait me soigner et que de toute manière ma place n'était plus ici. Il… il m'a pris de force, ce matin-là de Décembre Harry. »

Je crois bien que nous pleurons tous les deux maintenant.

« -J'étais dans la salle de bains quand il est arrivé. Il a fracassé la porte de ma chambre. Quand il t'as vu, endormi dans mon lit, j'ai cru qu'il allait te tuer. Mais il s'est contenter de te jeter un sort pour que tu n'entendes rien, et il m'a arraché à toi. Comme ça. »

Nous nous regardons, nos mains se retrouvent et tu m'attires à toi dans un mouvement brusque. Tes bras m'enserrent pendant que ma tête repose sur ton torse.

Nos sanglots résonnent dans la pièce, comme l'éternelle mélodie des amours morts.

« -Jamais je ne t'aurais abandonné Harry. Il faut que tu me croies.

-Draco…

-Harry.

-J'ai eu si mal si tu savais. »

Mon cœur est en lambeaux, reste du courage qu'il me reste.

« -Ce n'était pas fini, et ça ne l'est toujours pas ! »

Tes lèvres se posent sur les miennes avec force, ta fougue, soudaine et imprévisible, m'envoi des décharges directement au creux du ventre. Mes mains s'accrochent à toi avec tout le désespoir de mon être. Tu me serres, de plus en plus fort, tu pleures, de plus en plus. Et tes sanglots finissent par nous séparer.

Je ne sais plus quoi faire, je préfère m'éloigner de toi, et retourner m'asseoir au bout de ton lit.

Je t'observe. Tu t'es remis à luire, un peu plus que d'habitude. Ça n'a même pas l'air de t'étonner.

Tu te calmes, enfin. Et tu reprends ma main entre les tiennes avec un regard de défi. Je te laisse faire.

« -Pourquoi et es-tu revenu à Poudlard ?

-Rogue m'a fait sortir du manoir. Il a convaincu je ne sais comment mon père que Pourdlard possédait tous les éléments nécessaire à mon bien être et que je devais être proche de lui si il voulait pouvoir trouver un remède efficace pour combattre la maladie... »

Maintenant je vais m'apprêter à sortir. Je ne peux plus rien assimiler pour ce soir, c'en est trop. Et puis l'heure réglementaire est dépassée depuis quelques temps déjà. Tant pis pour Rogue, il n'aura qu'à venir faire son rapport seul.

Je me lève et je suis prêt à passer le pas de la porte. Ta voix, douce et triste en même temps me coupe dans mon élan.

« -Ce n'est pas tout… Je vais devoir repartir. Je ne sais pas quand, bientôt surement. Le plan que Rogue a mis au point n'est pas infaillible et il le sait. Mon père va revenir me chercher, cette histoire n'est pas terminée… »

Ce que tu viens de dire me glace le sang, je n'ose pas me retourner. J'amorce un pas et m'arrête de suite.

« -Malfoy. Il faut que tu prennes tes médicaments. »

Et je m'en vais.

Je t'ai entendu souffler en me demandant si je reviendrais mais la porte était déjà fermée. Je courre dans les couloirs pour atteindre mon dortoir.

Je ressasse inlassablement notre conversation dans ma tête mais je n'arrive pas à réfléchir correctement. Le baiser que nous avons partagé me reste sur les lèvres et il bloque tout le reste.

Je ne survivrais plus, j'en suis sur maintenant.

* * *

_3 jours plus tard…_

Cela fait quelques jours que je ne suis pas venu te voir. Je ne bouge plus. Tout mon être est comme engourdi. Je reste là, couché dans mon lit, les yeux dans le vide. Mes pensées sont entièrement tournées vers toi, ce qui n'arrange pas les choses.

Le fait est que je suis totalement perdu à présent. Je t'ai haï de m'avoir laissé, je crois même que je t'en veux toujours mais c'est paradoxal puisque tu m'as dit que tu n'étais pas impliqué personnellement dans ton départ.

Je ne peux pas me comporter avec toi comme je l'aurais fait il y a longtemps. Toi non plus c'est évident.

La douleur est là et elle y restera. Elle a été présente à chaque instant, seul témoin de mon acharnement. Si je ne peux plus me raccrocher à elle j'en serais d'autant plus perdu.

Je vis comme dans un rêve, mes amis me parlent mais je n'entends rien, mes yeux regardent mais je ne vois rien. Seul la cicatrice déchirée de mon cœur me maintien éveillé.

* * *

_3 semaines plus tard…_

Il me semble que ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas vu ton visage. Lorsque j'ai décidé de revenir te voir, il y a de ça quelques semaines, tu n'étais plus là.

Mes souvenirs deviennent brumeux, à force d'y repenser sans arrêt mais je crois bien que je suis resté seul dans ta chambre une bonne dizaine d'heures.

Je t'imagine d'ici, à te dire qu'encore une fois j'ai été faible mais je te fais la promesse de n'avoir plus versé une larme depuis nos dernières retrouvailles.

C'est douloureux de te savoir parti encore une fois, mais je ne le vis pas trop mal en fin de compte.

Enfin, si on extirpe le fait que je ne vois décidemment plus mes amis, que je suis devenu plus solitaire que jamais, et que mes seules activités extra-scolaire sont dorénavant inexistantes, excepté lorsque que je viens ici, sur la colline qui surplombe le lac.

J'aime bien cet endroit. Il ne fait pas trop froid alors je peux rester autant d'heures que ça me chante.

Et surtout, personne ne vient ici. Pas même Rogue, lui qui a soudainement pris la décision de venir à chaque endroit où je me rends.

Car vois-tu, notre cher Professeur à prit l'initiative de me poser une centaine de questions après ton départ. Question auxquelles je n'ai pas répondu naturellement.

Mais il s'obstine, malgré tout.

Bref, je continu à me réfugier ici, sur la belle colline, à regarder le soleil se coucher et à laisser les souvenirs refaire doucement mais durement surface.

Moi qui avais pourtant espéré que cet épisode de ma vie soit révolu.

_« -Draco, tu es trop maigre et ma tête me fait mal._

_-Mh. Tiens, prend un oreiller alors._

_-Ah, là c'est mieux. Oh ne fait pas cette tête, je remettrais ma tête sur ton torse tout à l'heure._

_-Non, à ce moment-là je ne voudrai sans doute plus._

_-Pff, comme tu voudras. Dis Draco… Je peux te poser une question ?_

_-Mh._

_-Quand tu vois nos mains entrelacées comme ça, tu n'as pas envie de penser à notre avenir ?_

_-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? _

_-Je te demande si on a un avenir ensemble espèce d'imbécile._

_-J'avais saisi, je voulais juste que tu développes. Mais pour te répondre, comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Je ne sais pas de quoi demain sera fait. Crois-moi, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi et s'il n'y avait pas la guerre, je prendrais ta main dans la mienne et je t'emmènerais loin d'ici._

_-Et si je ne suis pas d'accord ?_

_-Je ne te demande pas ton avis. Tu partiras avec moi, un point c'est tout._

_-…_

_-…_

_-Tu sais Draco… Cette idée me plaît beaucoup._

_-Je l'espère parce que je t'ai menti. Je ne pourrais jamais te prendre de force. _

_-Aller prend-moi dans tes bras maintenant, j'ai froid._

_-Viens là._

_-Et si tu me citais tous les pays où tu voudrais m'emmener… »_

Tu savais que je rêvais de voyager. Mais savais-tu à ce moment-là que le destin nous séparerait ?

Sache qu'un jour, toi et moi on partira.

* * *

_2 semaines plus tard…_

Plus d'un mois que nous sommes sans nouvelles de toi. J'avoue que je n'en cherche pas tellement, mais c'est Rogue qui me tient au courant.

Je suis plus inquiet pour toi, et de ce qu'il peut t'arriver si tu es en présence de ton père.

Comment vas-tu ? J'espère que tu prends tes médicaments. Si j'apprends que tu ne les as pas pris, crois-moi sur parole que ça va mal se passer.

Penser à toi de cette façon -me préoccuper essentiellement de ta santé- m'empêche de laisser divaguer mon esprit du mauvais côté.

Au fait, malgré que tu ne sois plus là n'as pas empêché ton parrain de se pencher sur le problème de ta peau. Tu sais ; les étoiles.

Et ce qu'on a découvert, est très étonnant.

Grâce à un échantillon de ton épiderme prélevé lorsque que tu dormais, nous avons pu constater que les faisceaux lumineux se mettaient en mouvements seulement… quand je suis présent.

La première fois que ce phénomène s'est produit, certes je n'étais pas là, mais Rogue m'as dit qu'à ce moment-là tu venais tout juste d'avoir de mes nouvelles. Et apparemment, c'était la première fois qu'on te parlait de moi depuis des mois, ce qui en a fait le déclencheur.

Quant à ce qui concerne la provenance de ces symptômes, nous n'avons pas la moindre idée si cela vient de ta maladie ou de tout autre chose.

Quoi qu'il en soit, tu en restes néanmoins très étonnant.

Tu sais, j'ai envie que tu reviennes… //

* * *

_Un mois plus tard…_

Je crois qu'il est temps que nous mettions les choses au clair tous les deux, je suis prêt.

Je sais que tu es sur le chemin du retour, j'en suis persuadé. Tu sais pourquoi ?

J'ai tué ton père durant la guerre.

Et tu me manques. Horriblement. Ce soir tu seras là, et cette nuit sera la nôtre. Je ne te laisserais pas t'en aller une nouvelle fois, j'y succomberais.

Il n'y a toujours eu que toi, et il n'y aura que toi, à jamais.

***---***

Le clair de lune éclaire l'entièreté de la pièce. Il fait glacial ; les fenêtres sont grandes ouvertes. Le vent fait même voler les rideaux.

Tu prends ma main et tu me tires jusqu'à ton lit. Je ne distingue pas tes yeux, mais j'ai senti que tu tremblais. Ta main a glissé le long de mon bras et tu attends ma réaction. Doucement, je prends ton visage en coupe, je t'observe un instant et je plaque brusquement mes lèvres sur les tiennes. Je me suis fait mal mais c'est si bon.

Du sang a coulé sur ton menton, je ne sais pas si c'est le tien ou le mien mais j'avale tout.

Tes mains descendent lentement sur mes fesses, tu me tires un peu plus fort contre toi et ça nous fait basculer sur ton lit. J'ai ri. Tu parais étonné de ma réaction, comme si tu t'attendais à ce que je souris plus en ta présence. Quelle drôle d'idée quand on pense a quel point je suis fou de toi.

Tes yeux se sont fermés subitement et tu étouffes un gémissement. Ta peau est si douce sous ta chemise, si tu savais à quel point ça m'a manqué.

Tu frissonnes, et ca m'excite.

Je me couche davantage sur toi pour sentir ton sexe contre le mien et c'est un concert de gémissement qui envahit ta chambre.

Tes mouvements sont plus saccadés, plus durs. Tu arraches mon T-shirt et déchire ta chemise. Nous sommes à égalité maintenant, l'un en face de l'autre au milieu de ton lit. Nos corps sont déjà essoufflés et nos regards s'accrochent.

Je ne sais plus comment faire pour t'approcher, ça fait si longtemps… Tu me tends ta main et j'enlace nos doigts ensemble.

« -Harry je… Hum. Tu sais, je voudrais que tu m'aimes. Comme avant je veux dire. Je veux que tu m'aimes au même point que moi. Tu comprends ? Je ferais tout pour… »

Tes murmures se dissipent doucement. Je vois dans tes yeux que tu es effrayé. Je me rapproche de toi, glisse mes lèvres contre ton oreille.

« Draco… Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. Jamais. »

Tu trembles encore plus fort que tout à l'heure, j'ai l'impression que tu vas exploser.

J'embrasse ton cou et ta mâchoire jusqu'à arriver à tes lèvres. Tes yeux, un peu fous, me regardent faire.

Tes bras m'enlacent enfin la taille et me pose délicatement sur tes draps. Les effluves de ton parfum enflamment mes sens. Tes hanches, qui font des vas et vient sur les miennes me font tourner la tête. J'en veux plus.

Mes mains passent sous ton pantalon et caresses tes fesses. J'ai envie de toi.

Tout devient précipité.

Tes mains sur ma braguette, ta bouche sur mon téton, j'ondule sous nos corps. Nous enlevons le reste de nos vêtements avec une vitesse affolante.

Une fois nu, mon corps s'aimante avec le tien. Ils s'embrasent, s'embrassent. Ne font qu'un. Enfin.

Ta main glisse à l'intérieur de mes cuisses, j'en sers davantage tes fesses. Je veux te sentir en moi une nouvelle fois.

« -Mmmh Drao.. Dr.. prend-moi. Maintenant. Je.. ne tiendrais pas longtemps !»

Tu m'écoutes, pour une fois, et tu glisses un doigt en moi. A mon grand étonnement, je n'ai même pas mal. Je ne veux pas que tu me prépares, je veux avoir mal de t'aimer, comme cela a toujours été.

Tu saisis ce que je veux et rentre finalement en moi. Là, c'est douloureux.

Je me crispe, tu t'arrêtes et tu me regardes. Ne sois pas si doux avec moi.. J'enroule mes jambes autour de ta taille pour m'empaler d'une traite.

« -Aaaah…

-Harry !

-Continue.. »

Tes lèvres frôlent les miennes, tes mains sont sur mon ventre et traces de drôles arabesques pour me calmer. Ensuite tu commences à bouger, je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir. Tu me fais tant de bien.

Tes mouvements sont à la fois durs et doux, nous gémissons à l'unisson. Encore, oui, mh.

J'éjacule sur mon ventre dans un râle rauque de plaisir. Tu me suis de près.

Je frissonne encore pendant que tu t'effondres sur moi. Je préfère te serrer immédiatement dans mes bras, autant ne pas prendre le risque de te voir partir.

Tes paupières se ferment, tu es exténué…

« -Promet moi que tu seras toujours là demain matin.. Promet le moi… Tu sais, j'y arriverais pas si..

-Chuut Harry. Demain je serais là. Et après demain on refera le monde tous les deux.

-Merci.. »

Ce sont les derniers chuchotements qui ont résonnés dans la pièce, suivit de deux respirations entremêlées, douce et régulière.

End.

* * *

Est-ce que cela mérite une petite review ? :)

Malhow.


End file.
